Lilith
My Name is Lilith. I am the Second Creation of Universe One. Wife of Adam. They call me No 2. I live in a Small Village. I am better known as The Queen of All Demon Legion. Appearance Similar to Adam, Universe One make me out of dust. I was shape slightly different than Adam. I am beautiful and sexy. Then, they breath life into me. Golden hair grow from my head and my eye glow bright. I am born and i am proud as one of Universe One `s Creation. Yes, I am only one of it. Not the only one. Background After Adam be born, I was created to become his Companion and partner in Life. I swear i would never leave his side. In the Village, I remember there were house. All of Us were given task that we must perform daily. My husband, Adam is task to watch over a garden with two sacred tree within. There was many Angel Guards around the Village to supervise us. Among the Angels, I remember two brothers arguing time to time. I couldn't remember their face. But I remember their name. Their Name were Mikael and Lucinda. I cant hear their argument, I wasn't too concern As my duty is to my husband only. Story In Our Village, Our house lie in the center. I guess that because Adam was the first and the favorite among all. At our right, there live another couple, Ask and Embla. They are same like us, No 3 and No 4 who are made out of Tree branch. They were always planning on moving to a place Midgard. I never hear of such place. To our left, there live two brothers, Prometheus and Epimetheus. They were thieves. The Younger one stolen something from Our Creator. He commit their crime. The Angel took him away. There were strict Rules in the village. Soon, in order to reward Epimetheus to being obedient, A woman move in to the House. She smell kind of Mechanic. Her name is Pandora. In order to avoid any trouble, We distance ourselves from them. Behind Our house, there is Tiki No 7 and his Wife No 8, Marikoriko, who is create from Tiki`s Reflection in the Pond. One Day, they have a child. She is the first among us to pregnant with a child. Many Wives in our village soon become pregnant as well except me. Everything change from that day. Children was the root of all cause. I remember the house in front of ours, The couple live within, Malakas and Maganda. They are parent to many children. The Father is very Violence. He always took a cane and hit his children. All his children hide. They live in fear everyday. There were another house beside them, Kanati and Selu. No 11 and No 12. We are in good term with them. Kanati like Adam has job as the Beast Keeper. He keep all the beast in a cave and guard with a huge boulder. One day, his child secretly follow his father and release all the Beast accidentally in the Cave while in the absence of his father. The Angel guard soon caught wind of this News. They were taken away immediately. I never see them again. It hurt to see their empty house ever since. They were my friend. In all places, there were role model and bad Example. Ninigi who is made out from sun flame was the role model of us all. They give him three Regalia, A Mirror, A sword, A Jewel. He was sent out of the Village for unknown mission time to time. On another hand, Kaliya, who is made out of Evil pieces of unknown entity was the bad example among us. I was too young to understand how he was create back then. Kaliya like a spoil brat. He is the first to rebel among us. He demand our creator for Gift as well. The Universe one ask what he wish to have. He demand a long list. I remember the first thing he demand is a Wife. Universe One took out one of his Ribs and transform its into a Beautiful Woman. She is No 19, Kalicchi. To be fair, Universe one breath life into a white flower that grow in Ninigi`s house. Another women is born from the flower. Her name is Yhi. Wife mean for Ninigi. I only saw her Once. It wasn't long, she was taken away as well. I wasn't aware which Taboo she has break. Either was my friend, Nambi. No 14. Nambi was one of villager just like me. Her husband, Kintu is a brilliant genius. He able to complete all the task given by our creator perfectly with his divine power. Being too perfect, Universe One taken his power away from him. I guess they fear his power that one day, it can overthrow them. Then He was task to look after a sacred Cow. At one time of walking the cow, Nambi become very ill. Soon, Nambi was too taken away. My second friend is gone. Adam told me that she is taken away due to being defect. That is their story. For me, I have my problem too I wasn't able to conceive a child like others. The whole village think there something wrong with me. Soon, Universe One notice this as well. I remember there was empty house carved with a chinese word " Miao" They are taken away before i knew them. I hear they are defect upon created. They are made from wet mud and clay. Some with oneleg, some without tongue. I was afraid to be taken away but i wasnt defected. But the story didn't end there, What happened next, It crush me completely. Universe One create another women for Adam. Her name is Eve. Universe One make her into Adam`s Wife as well. Why? i believe i was perfect enough for Adam. Then I was outcast by the entire village. I lose Adam. Adam was everything to me. I was Mad. I want Revenge. Then i found Help from one of the Angels, Lucinda who is dissatisfied with his Brother Mikael. I can use him to get my revenge. We devise a plan. He disguise as a serpent and lure Adam and Eve to Eat the Forbidden Apple. Universe One found out and become furious of what they done. He cast both of them out from the village. I was happy. I remember i was smiling when they get cast out. It wasn't the serpent like legend said. It Was Me who trick them. But no one knew. Finally i get my revenge. But my plan wasn't perfect, they soon track back to the origin of the serpent. Lucinda was caught, He was banish. Before he left, he told me the Truth about us. The entire village was a experiment ground. I realize we are just guinea Pig to them. I know my plan will backfire and soon i will be the next to be depose of. Then, I told the truth to Kaliyan. That brat cannot take the truth and start a Rebellion in the Village. They fought the Angel. He burn the entire village down. Kaliyan went too far. but this is just what i need. That wasn't enough. I need to create a bigger chaos to escape.I need a diversion. Someone to take the plan. Then i found Pandora. The Mechanic woman i spoke earlier. I trick her into opening the forbidden box. Upon opening, all bad thing escape. The village is in chaos. The Angel doesnt know what to do. My chance has come. Among this chaos, i run away. Before i left, I took some sovernier with me. I never look back, The place were i grow, the place where i fall in love, the place where my heart break apart. the place where full of lie and deception. After leaving the Village, I track down Adam and Eve. It too many years to find them. I finally found them, They already have two children. Something i can never give to Adam. Then i devise another plan. I trick the children into killing each other. Their fate are seal as well. They deserved it. After wandering the earth, Lucinda then found me. With countless effort, i rise and become the queen of demon legion today. Power and Abilities As a prime human, longest follower of Lucinda, Lilith is very powerful. She was the first demon Lucinda handpick and turn. Dark Power '''- As demon, she can manipulate darkness power at will. '''Trick and Deception - '''She is expert in devise evil plan. Such as making Cain kill Abel. '''Apple of Wisdom and Apple of Life -She possess two apple from the garden of Eden. It unknown of the power. Seed of Destruction - She currently possess the Seed of Destruction. List of Prime Human No 1 Adam No 2 Lilith No 3 Ask No 4 Embla No 5 Epimetheus No 6 Prometheus No 7 Tiki No 8 Marikoriko No 9 Malakas No 10 Maganda No 11 Kanati No 12 Selu No 13 Kintu No 14 Nambi No 15 Ninigi No 16 Kaliya No 17 Unknown (Miao) No 18 Pandora No 19 Kalicchi No 20 Yhi No 21 Eve Relationship 'Lucinda' She is very Loyal to Lucinda. After lucinda is locked in the prison. She is the one founded the Chaos Cycle. 'Universe Office' For some reason, she is capture by Universe Office and lock in the prison among the 1000 demon. These is also the reason she not one of the elders. 'Rus Pink ' She is not happy of how Rus Pink do thing. Imp They are old acquaintances and prison mate. Quotes *It wasnt the snake. It was me *Remember Me? *The village was an Experiment Ground. We are just Guinea Pig Creation Concept Character created by Jona. Please do not take these serious for Religion Offended. Purely made out. New Story Telling Method Trivia To be Continue https://www.pinterest.com/pin/554013191659919161/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Female